richynixfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Years (Song)
"Light Years" is the 4th track of Light Years 2.0. Lyrics 1 I try to stay sane in the basement But I'm insane, its amazing of what the strangers That I'm craving on this medication Went through exageration, my body's aching I can hear everyone praying and what the Gods are saying back in reply I put my ass in denial, Satanic told me that, what I'm feeling isn't right Mental pile of trauma killing me tonight, would you really shed some light? Its gonna be the toughest night for me to reach some other heights They should know that the voices that I'm hearing late at night Are helping me with choices and they keep me on the right path All the boys that creep into my dreams but despite that I'm a crazy boy you best believe that I will bite back And so I look to the stars to find what I call home There's something's that most of you should know Chorus You sink your teeth into those you laugh I am not from here, I am not from here Your greed will swallow you whole for what I am not from here, I am not from here 2 I'm never sober, but I'll go toe-to-toe And hit you will a role quarters, I'm rolling with a motor That runs off of water, I stay connected like motor oil Over boarders with some boulders on my shoulders I got a quarter and a place to go to but baby I'm sleeping over Cause I don't know what to go with, I just, I just wanna hold her A mile bloated, I'm hopeless, I'm not supportive I lost focus on this shit, how can I cope with this demon on my lap? Screaming for his dad I should leave him in the trash maybe Jesus will come back I'm bleeding on these tracks, so I can breathe in the stacks Greed is a bad fucking feeling I have And what's a greed, when I really needed the cash? Sometimes I really can't believe in the past Is anybody feeling me? Yeah this is really me Stop with this silly beef, ain't nobody killing me Chorus You sink your teeth into those you laugh I am not from here, I am not from here Your greed will swallow you whole for what I am not from here, I am not from here Bridge Don't take your life for granted Because one day you'll run out of chances I said, don't take your life for granted Because one day you'll run out of chances I said don't take your life for granted (One day you will lose your laugh) Because on day you'll run out of chances I said don't take your life for granted (But it make dream will never die) Because one day you'll run out of chances I said don't take your life for granted (One day you will lose your laugh) Because one day you'll run out of chances I said don't take your life for granted (But it make dream will never die) Because one day you'll run out of chances Chorus You sink your teeth into those you laugh I am not from here, I am not from here Your greed will swallow you whole for what I am not from here, I am not from here